Pokémon Team Turbo
|developer= |esrb=E |website_en=Official website (archive) |website_ja=N/A }} Pokémon Team Turbo is a Pokémon spinoff game designed for PCs, produced by Valusoft. It features six racing courses and five mini-games that can be played to earn powerups for races. There is only one music file, and some files can easily be interchanged, such as the music and credits. From the main menu, the player can choose to play one of six races (without powerups from mini-games), any of the five mini-games, or play an "Adventure Mode" in which the player play the races in order, with mini-games in between to earn the player extra powerups. Blurb The Evolution Continues! It's time to race and Team Turbo needs you! Challenge your Pokémon knowledge in 5 exciting games, each with multiple skill levels, to earn racing power-ups. The use these turbo boosts at just the right time on 6 tough race courses to cross the finish line first. Dominate Squirtle's Door Dilema Can you guess Squirtle's secrets and figure out who's hiding behind the doors? Open all the doors to win a Water Balloon to slow your opponents on the race track! Meet your match in The Street Race This course may be straight, but it's far from easy! Maximize the traction of your racing ball, collecting your character's letters for double speed as you race to the finish line. Racing Courses * The Street Race: Race Pokémon riding in giant Poké Balls around the straight track and collect dominoes with letters in the player's name for boosts which can be used at any time. * Dirt Track Insanity: A more difficult version of Street Race in which players must be careful not to spin out from hitting pictures of opponents. In Adventure Mode, players can use boosts earned in Charizard's Crossword Challenge. * Grand Prix: A yet more difficult version of the street race where very good turning is needed to win. Players collect the letters of their name for instant boosts of speed. In Adventure Mode, they can use Spark Showers, which spin out any racers directly behind them. * Aqua Mania: A track in which players collect green shapes for boosts, and red shapes make them spin out. The players go significantly faster if they earned Furret Speed from Mudkip's Word Finder, and even faster if they earned Super Furret Speed. * Snow Insanity: A downhill track where the player can collect numbers in order to get boosts. If the player misses one number, they can't use any more to get boosts. In Adventure Mode, they can use Nitro Nuts earned in Skitty's Block Out. The player can shoot them to spin out racers. * The Marathon: The final race is a mix of all the past fields without any powerups. However, in Adventure Mode the player can still use Water Balloons earned in Squirtle's Door Dilemma, which shoot behind them and leave a puddle of water, spinning out anybody who touches it. Mini-games * Charizard's Crossword Challenge: A Pokémon-themed crossword puzzle which earns the player boosts for Dirt Track Insanity depending on how many hints they had left. The maximum allowed is four. * Bulbasaur's Domino Dash: A game in which players connect dominoes inside a certain shape. Depending on how many hints they have left, they will earn Spark Showers to use in the Grand Prix course. The maximum allowed is three. * Mudkip's Word Finder: A Pokémon word search game. If the player finds all the words, they earn Furret Speed for Aqua Mania, and if they find the "extra word", they earn Super Furret Speed in the Aqua Mania course. * Skitty's Block Out Game: A game somewhat like featuring Pokémon in place of blocks, and blocks of one. The player must line them up in the way it says. If they win, they earn six Nitro Nuts to use on the Snow Insanity course. * Squirtle's Door Dilemma: A guessing game in which supplies hints as to who is hiding behind certain doors. The player gets Water Balloons for The Marathon course equal to how many tries they had left to guess. Trivia * is misspelled as "Rayquayza" in the game. ** This is especially problematic due to one of the games requiring the player to spell Pokémon's names in multiple minigames. * This game contains a leftover frame with coordinates for where each button on the title screen is supposed to be. Category:PC games Category:Games